Tiariss
=Appearance= Tiariss' most obvious trait is a scar across her left eye. This scar, in her own mind, has made her discustingly ugly. She doesn't attempt to hide the scar with her hair, but instead turns her face away from those talking with her to hide the hidious feature. =Personality= She is shy in larger groups, but in smaller groups of friends can become quite crazy. She doesn't like to lead, but she ends up leading the charge more often than not. What she lacks in tactical understanding she makes up for in pure rage on the battle field. She almost appears to have a death wish when in combat, and many of her sisters attempt to fight off those that would flank her. This rage, at times causes fear in her enemies, and confidence in her allies. She can be quick to anger and frustrates easily with men whom flirt. In her mind they are toying with her emotions. She is to deeply scared from her physically deforming eye scar to believe any such non-sense. She has slain a few who do not thwart their attempts. She is playful and quite humorous, even with men, when she knows those around her see her without seeing the scar. This will most definitely not be a first incounter type of meeting. She is polite, and represents Amazons of Hyboria first, until a man crosses her scar and pains her memories of lost family, friends, and beauty. This pain is slowly fading with her new sisters. She is hopeful that her pain of lose fades before she dies. =History= The scar not only destroyed her beautiful face, but also caused her to become an outcast from her Cimmerian village far to the north. She was blamed for an uprising, but in truth was one that was attempting to help stop the over throwing of the village chiefian. Unfortunately, blood was on her hands and the village only saw two dead men, so Tiariss was blamed for their murdered chiefian. They didn't kill her because obviously it was meant to be. Their chief must have become weak. A new cheifian was appointed that enforced a death penalty if Tiariss ever returned. She wandered aimlessly, without hope, until one day she stumbled upon a group of warriors protecting at messager of Conans. They were out numbered, but even Tiariss wouldn't cross King Conan, yet some crazy people had indeed attacked one of his messengers. Tiariss intervined and helped the warriors fight off the obviously confused attackers. After blood was shed Tiariss noticed that these warriors were not Conans own warriors, but women. Many wore nothing but the essential objects of dealing death. An obviously proud, powerful, and intelectual leader amoung them asked Tiariss what her story was and what her reasons for helping were. Tiariss continued with them along their journey telling her story. She told them the good and the bad. Her betrayal and outcast status. Tiariss couldn't remember the last time, if there ever was a time, that she had opened up since she was outcast so many years ago. While she was older than most of the warriors, she found herself learning from them. It was a realization that they were not one type of woman, but from all walks of life. They had gathered and formed a society of women. This society grew with each addition, and Tiariss found her new home amoung them making their numbers one Amazon stronger. Gathering knowledge and passing it from member to member has become her main objective. She doesn't actively seek out lost women like herself, but instead makes the new Amazons feel like they have finally made it home. It was after all exactly what had happened to her. She could only return the favor until they day she dies. A day that seems to be coming faster and faster as her bones at 38 seem to be wearing out from the constant battles she seems to find herself in protecting the Amazon way of life. =Amazons of Hyboria Sisters on this wiki= Amazons of Hyboria guild wiki Atalanta Queen of the Amazons Himeru